timecloakedfandomcom-20200215-history
Epsilon (Character)
: This article is about the character. For the robot class, see ''Zinium Nanoforms. : "''Why am I holding these camel bones?" Epsilon is a recurring character in Time-Cloaked, so far appearing in Shadow of Endvoil, In Wake of the End and Death of the Impossible. He is a robot, more specifically an Andari-made zinium nanoform, he derives his name from his form type, which is stated to be an "Epsilon Class Multipurpose and Combative Drone". His index is apparently 149, 716, 452, 729. Biography Epsilon was one of the many Andari footsoldiers who fought in the Andari-End War, possibly during the first few centuries of the conflict in which the Blackhole Corporation was attempting to create as large a force as possible to take on the End threat. Epsilon was presumably formed in this initial rush, and was almost certainly not formed before the outbreak of the war, as Darix Palkiren states that Epsilon's index is beyond the number of active Epsilon drones that existed at the time of his leaving The Homeworld. At some point, Epsilon was taken aboard a small combat frigate that was damaged and fell through a dimensional portal that was unintentionally produced as a result of energy outbursts from the conflict and the conflicting Andari and End portal fields. It is almost certainly that an End-origin portal or wormhole was somehow involved, because the craft broke the Great Ontological Transplanar Barrier and fell onto a planet surface in Tonton, which by conincidence coincided with the locations of Darix Palkiren and Thesius Fastoreleaor at the time. While all of the human crew died, Epsilon survived, and travelled with Darix and Thesius for a time. He was unquestionably devoted to Darix, as Darix was the Andari Emperor and Epsilon's High Commander, his programming ensuring an underlying tendancy for loyalty. Epsilon appeared to die, as much as the word applies to robots, at the end of Shadow of Endvoil when Darix drew upon his Aceionic generator to enhance his space-warping abilities. However, presumably due to the subsequent departure of Darix and Thesius from the plane, his form signal bypassed the GOT Barrier and managed to return to the Homeworld. Unfortunately, his signal seemed to find its way back to the Homeworld after the Andari defeat and the enslavement of the Nexus. As such, his signal was stored but not reformed, remaining in the decaying Andari mainframe for several centuries until a section of the system was temporarily re-awoken by a small group of transdimensional heroes during In Wake of the End. Epsilon was given first priority and revived almost immediately during this small period of activity due to the fact he was the last Andari form to have seen Darix Palkiren alive, and was stated on file as having being assigned as his current active protection unit. He was reformed on the planet Cerdas in the Homeworld, partially damaged due to his abruptly halted reformation, and attempted to kill his accidental saviours due to his being controlled by the corrupted Nexus. These same heroes managed to inadvertently restore his independance and complete function in a similar manner to how they had temporarily revived the Cerdas grid, however, and he proceeded to aid them on their journey. Following this, Epsilon was somehow able to either physically or digitally travel to Tandares IV in time to meet with Darix and Thesius as they were transported there by Itharin, possibly conspiring to be there in response to some signifier of their presense. Following his rendevous with the pair, he proceeded to resume his companionship of them on their travels. Category:Characters